1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connecting method and is particularly concerned with a method of connecting electrical parts to each other.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In connecting electrical parts having terminals to each other, a method has been hitherto used which comprises coating selectively an electroconductive adhesive on the terminals of the first electrical part, applying selectively an electrically insulating adhesive onto the surface of the first electrical part in which the terminals are not present, applying the above mentioned two different kinds of adhesives onto the second electrical part in the same manner as above, and opposing the terminals of the first electrical part to those of the second electrical part to connect both electrical parts. Further, another method comprises coating an electroconductive adhesive only on the terminals of the first and second electrical parts to effect the connecting thereof.
However, such hitherto known methods involve disadvantages. The former method has such a disadvantage that it is necessary to coat two different kinds of adhesives on both of the electrical parts. The latter method is disadvantageous that the strength in the connected portion is weak since the adhesive is coated only on the terminals.